duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Abombwe
1• Predator's Communion The Laibon can commune with her Beast. With this level of Abombwe, she is able to utilize the Beast’s mystical senses, keeping it on a psychic “leash” and enabling it to act as a bloodhound of sorts. System: The player must spend a Blood Point (actually two, because of the clan weakness). Thereafter, the Laibon may mystically sense other Beasts in the vicinity (other vampires, Changing Breeds with Rage, wraiths and Spectres, predatory animals, and humans with Via scores of 3 or less). Successful detection manifests as smell; the Laibon may “sniff out” the Beast. The power ret~ains active for a scene. 2 • Taming the Beast The Laibon may enter into a pact with his Beast. If properly supplicated, the Beast lends its strength to the Laibon for a brief period of time. This is a very dangerous activity, as the Beast often uses the opportunity to manifest in the Laibon. S'ystem:' The Laibon must spend a full turn in concentration. The player rolls Willpower (difficulty 8). The Laibon must immediately check for frenzy thereafter. 3 • Whistling Up The Beast• The Laibon learns the “songs” that cajole and frighten the Beast Within. System: The Laibon whistles for a full turn. The target will retreat from the Laibon for the duration of the scene not necessarily mindless flight, but the wary retreat of an animal that realizes it has met a superior foe. Alternatively, the Laibon may “whistle up” her own Beast. 4 • Devil-Channel The Laibon may channel his Beast through his body. Depending on which part of his body the Laibon chooses to invest with the Beast, a variety of powers are gained. System: The player must spend two Blood Points (actually three, due to the clan weakness). All difficulties to avoid frenzy are increased by one because the Beast is so close to the surface. The Beast actually manifests as a film of black, clotted blood that cakes the affected body part. Only one power may be turned on at a time. Various powers demonstrated by Laibon include:*Hands: The Laibon may inflict aggravated damage with punches. The power lasts for the scene. *Body: All blood expenditure to increase Physical Attributes (not heal) is considered doubly efficient. The power lasts for the scene. *Throat: The Laibon may roar. Humans flee. Supernaturals may become weak with terror. This effect lasts for a scene. *Feet: Aggravated damage may be inflicted with kicks. This power lasts for the scene. The Laibon may also stamp, paining the earth-spirits with his tread. The spirits react with a violent shock wave that affects all within 100 feet of the Laibon. Those in the vicinity (including the Laibon) will have difficulty remaining standing, easy for the Laibon as he will expecting the results. The tremors continue for as long as the Laibon “dances.” 5 • Taking the Skin ''' By slaying a creature and drenching herself in its blood, the Laibon can enshroud herself in the creature’s Beast. This allows the Laibon to transform herself into the slain creature. '''System: '''The Laibon must anoint herself with the creature’s blood and then successfully invite the spirit of the creature into herself. If successful, the player makes a frenzy check. The creature in question must have at least one Blood Point’s worth of vitae (i.e., must be as large as a bat or large bird) and must be a predatory or omnivorous animal (no elephants or rhinos). The blood must be fresh. The Laibon gains all physical traits of the creature (so a Laibon transformed into a vulture can fly, and a vampire transformed into a leopard has claws and increased speed). Humans and supernatural creatures may be duplicated in this fashion, though such changes are limited to appearances (no Disciplines, Numina or Rage may be gained from such transformations). The transformation lasts until sunrise or until the Laibon “sheds” the skin taken. '''6 • Predator's Mastery The Laibon may confront any other creature that possesses a Beast (for a basic list, see “Predator’s Communion,” above). She may attempt to use her Beast to dominate the opponent’s and, if successful, the “subdued” Beast must obey the “dominant” Laibon. System: The creature grudgingly obeys the Laibon. This is not a willing vassalage, but the servitude of an animal cowed into submission. The dominated creature bears no love for the Laibon, but is too fearful to act directly against her. The forcible servitude lasts until the Laibon relaxes her vigilance. Category:Vampire Category:Disciplines